


Ringing in the changes

by HattieJHuper



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattieJHuper/pseuds/HattieJHuper
Summary: Ben thinks the boys should improve on their general behaviour. This does not go well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ringing in the changes

Chapter 1

Ben smiled to himself as he thought of the evening ahead. This is what memories were made of, an evening in town with his boys.

Christmas was over and the Cartwright's had entertained half of Virginia City under their roof. Now they just wanted to kick back and enjoy some beers and maybe even a quiet game of cards. The boys had been kept very busy over the Christmas period. There had been many invites to the homes of friends and business associates. Ben had to of course reciprocate and throw some parties of his own. Hop Sing couldn't manage alone and so the boys were called upon to help in the kitchen and straighten out the house and make sure the barn was spotless for the many horses. And then at the end of the evening there was always the elderly party guest who needed to be driven home. Ben had been proud of the way his boys had conducted themselves at the many party events, but that was behind them now and he was glad of it. It was time for them all to relax. That night things didn't quite go to plan though. Ben would have preferred not to have made that particular memory.

~o~

The following morning Ben tramped down the stairs his face like a raging thunderstorm. There was complete silence in the front room save for the crackling, snapping fire in the hearth. Adam sat in his usual chair holding a wet cloth to the bruise under his left eye. Little Joe tried to put a hand up to hide the gash at his lower lip and then thought better of it. Hop Sing came out of the kitchen to clear the breakfast dishes and then hurried back in.

Ben looked at each of them in turn his gaze stopping at Hoss, Ben liked to look at Hoss. At least there he would see the respectful shame in the boy's face the situation warranted.

"Well I hope you are all proud of yourselves, We are now the laughingstock of Virginia city."

No one spoke.

"I spend my life telling people how proud I am of you and then you start a fight amongst yourselves and it erupts into an all-out brawl."

"We didn't start that fight across the room Pa, it was just me and Adam," Joe said innocently.

"I haven't finished," Ben growled at his youngest. "I want you three boys to take a long and serious look at yourselves. I myself have decided that I will in future sit up and pay more attention in Church. I have vowed to make that my new years resolution. You boys could go a long way towards following my lead and doing something to change your lives for the better. I shouldn't have to tell you what changes you can make, let's just say that there is a lot of scope for change and leave it at that. Now I'm going into town. This place is a pig sty and I'm starving. I'm not eating here. I suggest you boys think on what I have said while you start in on cleaning this place up. I will expect it perfect by the time I get back."

~o~

Adam was hungover. He had very little to drink over Christmas and sure did make up for it on that faithful night He hadn't energy or inclination to answer his father. His head was pounding, and he considered miserably if maybe Pa was right. Maybe he did need to ring some changes.

Joe, being the youngest and not long out of school had no such embarrassment at being chastised. He immediately got to work picking up the various newspapers lying strewn on the coffee table. Something of what Ben said struck a chord with Hoss. He put down the plate of apple pie he had been eating and frowned at it. Eventually Adam got up and went to get the sweeping brush. As he came back, he and Joe exchanged a sheepish glance as they went to work on opposite sides of the front room.

That whole incident blew over as things often do in households. Everyone got back into their daily routines and were glad to be back at work. Joe was happy to be in the open fields again not having to worry about entertaining or keeping clothes clean.

He smiled to himself as he thought of the evening ahead. It was actually Hop Sing who had put the idea into their heads. The little man from China went quietly about his work every day. Who would have thought he was such a hand at mischief?

Joe came in and patted Adam's shoulder as he went to sit with him at the dinner table.

Ben was not in the best of form. The damp weather was playing havoc with his joints. He had spent the last few days growling at everyone.

"Joe did you fix the fence in the back field," he muttered as he ate.

"Yes Sir, I used Adam's idea of tying it off with rope. That really works Adam because it can blow around in the wind now and not come apart."

"Thanks Joe, I thought that would work alright. Here have some sprouts."

Ben looked at them each in turn as Adam handed the bowl of vegetables over to his younger brother.

Joe frowned at the empty bowl in the centre.

"Who had all the beef?" he asked.

Ben immediately looked to Hoss.

Hoss shook his head. "It weren't me, I ain't had my dinner yet."

Just then Hop Sing came out with a large steaming bowl and some freshly made bread.

"There you go number 2 son. You eat Hop Sing's stew, you will be healthy boy in no time."

Hoss gave him a smile of gratitude as he took up some bread to dip into the stew.

Joe looked over at Hoss. "It wasn't Hoss because he's on his special diet."

"I never eat beef," Adam said.

"I put out six slices of beef already," Hop Sing told them all.

They all then turned to look at Ben.

Despite himself Ben's face began to colour up. Adam was looking directly at his plate.

"I haven't eaten since lunch," he blurted out.

"Sure Pa," Joe nodded with some sympathy in his eyes.

Ben shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't need Joe's look of sympathy.

After dinner they all moved off towards the fire. Only Ben remained at the table.

"Eh Hop Sing," He called out.

"Yes, Mister Cartwright?"

"Eh, didn't you make anything for dessert?"

"No Sir, the boys expressly asked me not to. It makes them too sluggish on the field they say. They tell Hop Sing they be fine with just his wholesome dinner."

Ben grumbled under his breath as he got up and headed towards his chair.

"Pa, you don't need to watch your weight, Hops could you bring Pa some coffee and cookies?" Adam asked.

Ben sat with his coffee and his cookies as the boys engaged in some wholesome conversation around him.

Joe had just gone outside, and Adam and Hoss were laughing and sharing about their days work. After a while Adam reached back and took out his guitar to play a few tunes.

"Eh, Adam. I don't know if that's a good idea. You know what Joe is like." Ben told him. "He'll likely storm off up to his room. Best if you play that thing in your bedroom."

The front door banged just at that moment.

"No, I wanna hear Adam play." Joe said as he came back in. "Come on Adam how bout you play Early One Morning."

Ben frowned, he wanted to read his paper…in silence. He looked over as Joe sat on the floor next to Adam and smiled up at him. Soon they were all singing that odious song.

Just as they finished Joe pointed to something on the coffee table.

"Oh Pa, the crumbs. Don't worry I'll take care of them. It's just that I've been cleaning this front room all morning. I want to try and keep this place clean and tidy for the new year.

Adam looked to his brothers, his face suddenly very serious.

"You know I saw Mrs Peters today, that poor lady. Of course, I had to carry her packages home for her. How that woman manages I will never know. I carried her groceries into the house for her. I would have done more but time was pressing on and I really had to be back at the lumber yard in time to let the workers knock off for the day."

"You're such a good citizen Adam," Joe nodded.

"Thank you Joe but tell me brother, how are things with you and Becky Sue. No wedding bells yet?"

"No Adam, we have decided to take things slow and learn more about each other before we take that final step. After all we are still very young."

"Stop it Stop it," Ben yelled as he rose to his feet.

They all looked back at him with big eyes.

"I'm going to my room now to read my paper. You will not see me again tonight. Tomorrow I will expect to come down here and see you all acting and being like yourselves."

"Being like ourselves Pa?" Adam looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You know what I mean Adam."

Ben stormed up the stairs. He went to his room threw down his paper and sat on the bed. He was just pulling off his boots when suddenly he stopped to listen. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. The smile turned to a chuckle and then to laughter as he could hear the idiots downstairs singing.

Kum ba yah My Lord, Kum ba yah.

Ben raised his eyes to heaven and shook his head. After a moment he pulled back on his boots and went downstairs to join them.


End file.
